fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gloria i Slava/Utopia
Pierwszy odcinek serii "Gloria i Slava". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Monty Monogram (drugi wymiar) *Jeremi Rarity (drugi wymiar) *Amy Milton (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniana) Opis Fineasz ma dość bezczynnego siedzenia w pokoju. Postanawia udać się do Izabeli, w której skrycie się podkochuje. Tymczasem Fretka otrzymuje zlecenie od Majora Monograma w sprawie nowego, wrogiego im Ruchu Oporu. Fabuła Słońce leniwie wschodziło zza gór. Promienie oświetliły blade twarze mieszkańców. Lawrence Fletcher, który za rządów Dundersztyca o tej porze już dawno pracował, teraz śpi spokojnie. Budzik w sypialni państwa Flynn-Fletcherów jest już tylko ozdobą, bowiem żadne z małżonków nie pracuje. Czemu? Bo nie muszą. Ich dzieci dawno już jednak były na nogach. Fineasz wraz z Ferbem siedzieli na parapecie, obserwując wschodzącą gwiazdę. Ich obu zastanawiało co będzie dalej. Czy RO przetrwa, gdy w zasadzie nie ma czego bronić? Ferb od dłuższego czasu majstrował coś z pilotem od telewizora. Czuł w sobie żyłkę inżynierską, dlatego łapał za wszystko, co miał pod ręką. Szczególną frajdę sprawiały mu urządzenia elektroniczne. Fineasz z kolei nie mógł z pewnością nazwać się nieudacznikiem w tej tematyce, jednak w przeciwieństwie do brata, nie miał tego dnia weny. Zamiast doskonalenia swojego talentu, wpatrywał się tępo w okno pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. We "Wiadomościach" wczorajszego wieczoru głównym tematem był nowy garnitur głównego przedstawiciela sprawiedliwości Unii Amerykańskiej. Odkąd Major Monogram został prezydentem media milczą o jakichkolwiek przestępstwach, kryzysie ekonomicznym, czy czymkolwiek co mogłoby sprawić, że społeczność nie uznawałaby Zjednoczonej Ameryki jako raj na Ziemi. Fineasz, choć miał dopiero trzynaście lat, interesował się polityką. Nie mógł jednak dowiedzieć się tego, co aktualnie go interesowało, ponieważ media milczały. Nawet internet zdawał się być ocenzurowany. - Hej, Ferb. - zaczął Fineasz, spoglądając na brata smętnie. - Masz jakieś pomysły na dziś? Fletcher tylko wzruszył ramionami, wciąż majstrując nad pilotem. Fineasz westchnął ciężko, schodząc z parapetu na którym wcześniej siedział obok zielonowłosego. Jak dotąd szary pokój, w którym sprzątano raz na pół roku był w trakcie remontu. Ściany częściowo pomalowane na kolor pomarańczowy dodawały trochę radości do wcześniej smutnego pomieszczenia, jednak Flynn nie umiał jej poczuć. Odkąd obalono Dundersztyca najbliższe otoczenie Fineasza było prze szczęśliwe, nawet jego matka zaczęła wychodzić z domu, co było szokiem dla wielu. Wszyscy poza Fineaszem zaczęli cieszyć się życiem, ale on nie potrafił. Z nieznanych mu powodów czuł się przygnębiony, brak było mu chęci do życia. Danville tłamsiło go swoją doskonałością. Mimo młodego wieku zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że utopia nie istnieje. Nie ma miejsca idealnego, wszędzie musi kryć się jakaś wada, nawet najmniejsza. Na dworze dopiero pojawiały się pierwsze promienie słońca. Miasto pogrążone było jeszcze we śnie, jednak on całkowicie zignorował ten fakt. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać atmosfery panującej w domu, bez słowa go opuścił. Pogoda dobrze się zapowiadała. Wiał letni wiatr, idealny jak na lipiec. Termometry wskazywały 5 stopni, a z każdą godziną powiększały się. Fineasz spodziewał się upalnego popołudnia, które będzie mógł spędzić z przyjaciółmi. Ulice były puste, co było normalne jak na tę godzinę. Jedynie turyści chcący zwiedzić "miasto wojny" byli już na nogach i oświetlali przedmieścia blaskiem fleszy, których chłopak miał serdecznie dość. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, do domu swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Izabeli Garcia-Shapiro. Poznał ją podczas wojny domowej, gdy przez przypadek dołączył do Ruchu Oporu. Iza od samego początku wydawała mu się być wyjątkowa. Chociaż miał dopiero dwanaście lat, poczuł że chciałby być dla niej kimś więcej, niż tylko kolegą. Nie wiedział jednak co ona czuje, więc milczał. Dziewczyna była bardzo skryta, nikt nie wiedział co siedzi jej w głowie, dlatego Flynn bał się nawet zapytać ją o to, czy może nazywać ją przyjaciółką, czy tylko koleżanką. Minęły dwa lata, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Zapukał kilka razy do drzwi. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że jest dość wcześnie, a ona pewnie śpi. Było jednak za późno na wycofanie się, bo słyszał kroki z wewnątrz. Ktoś już złapał za klamkę i otwierał powoli drzwi. Fineasz poczuł jak serce bije mu szybciej. Bał się jej gniewu, a dobrze wiedział, że Shapirówna nie znosi być budzona z samego rana. Drzwi w końcu otworzyły się. Ku uldze Fineasza, Iza była już ubrana, uczesana i umalowana. Patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, jednak w jej oczach nie było cienia złości, co ostatecznie uspokoiło Flynn'a. - Też nie możesz spać? - zapytała, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Wejdź. Mówiąc to, odsunęła się z przejścia, pozwalając mu wejść do środka. Chłopak powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku, nie odrywając wzroku od koleżanki. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niego, idąc do kuchni. Zanim jeszcze przekroczyła próg, wskazała mu dłonią kanapę, by tam usiadł. On bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonał jej polecenie. Mimo zakończenia wojny w Izabeli został jeszcze ten wojskowy instynkt. Lubiła wydawać polecenia, a Fineasz na długo pozostanie w jej głowie jako podwładny. Chociaż traktowała go z szacunkiem, często rozkazywała mu, a on nie odważył się zbuntować. Nawet nie starała się tego zmienić, ponieważ nie zauważała problemu. Flynn pozostał w jej oczach jako szara jednostka, która wyróżnia się pośród innych sprytem i urokiem osobistym. Chłopak rozgościł się, chociaż ciągle czuł się skrępowany. Usiadł sztywno na kanapie, czekając aż wróci gospodyni. Jej wystrój domu znacznie różnił się od jego. Tutaj nie było śladu remontu, na ścianach wciąż gościła szarość, a zarazem elegancja. Widocznie jej matce podobał się taki wystrój, a i córka nie miała nic przeciwko. Po niecałych pięciu minutach wróciła z dwiema filiżankami herbaty. Postawiła jedną przed nim, a drugą wciąż trzymała w dłoniach. - Dziękuję. - powiedział, biorąc pierwszy łyk. - Słodziłaś? - Cukier jest nie zdrowy. - odparła oschłym tonem. - Nie pij go, dbaj o siebie. Fineasz dobrze wiedział, że nie ma sensu z nią dyskutować. Wziął kolejny, mały łyk, po czym szybko odstawił filiżankę, nie mogąc znieść gorzkiego smaku. Ona natomiast piła ze smakiem, nie zważając na skwaszoną minę gościa. - Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - zapytała, nawet na niego nie patrząc. - O Danville. - odpowiedział, opierając się o oparcie kanapy. - Zauważyłaś, że coś jest nie tak? Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, a jej wzrok wydawał się być nieobecny. Mimo to zachowywała trzeźwość umysłu, starając się ocenić sytuację. Słowa chłopaka wydawały jej się być dziwne, jednak było w nich trochę sensu. - Tak. - odparła, ponownie spoglądając w przestrzeń przed nią. - W telewizji ciągle mówią o tym, że żyjemy w Raju, ale ja tego nie dostrzegam. Myślałam, że gdy obalimy Dundersztyca, to nasz kraj zmieni się nie do poznania, ale zmieniło się tylko na gorsze. Media powtarzają, że bieda zniknęła, ale idąc do centrum co chwila napotykam się na bezdomnych. Widziałeś domy na drugim końcu miasta? - zapytała, na co chłopak pokręcił głową. - To nie są domy, tylko jakieś chaty. Nikt nie zapuszcza się w tamte okolice, bo się boją. Ja raz poszłam i straciłam złoty zegarek. - I nie zgłosiłaś tego na policję? - zapytał wyraźnie zdziwiony. - Zgłosiłam, ale nic to nie dało. Oni raczej nie reagują jeżeli chodzi o tamte okolice, a i ja szybko odpuściłam. Tamtym ludziom przyda się to bardziej niż mnie. Chłopak milczał przez chwilę. Teraz rozumiał czemu nawet po odzyskaniu niepodległości, matka zabraniała mu chodzenia w tamte okolice. Nie wiedział jednak, że problem jest aż tak poważny. Za czasów rządów Dundersztyca nie słyszał, by coś takiego miało miejsce, ale może i on skutecznie to maskował? - Amy chyba tam mieszka. - wspomniała Iza, czym skutecznie wybudziła Flynn'a z transu. - Wiesz, ta nowa co ostatnio do nas dołączyła. Rudowłosy dobrze wiedział o kogo chodzi. Ostatnio do Ruchu Oporu dołączyła nowa dziewczyna, Amy Milton. Była dość sympatyczna, ale i na swój sposób tajemnicza. Flynn szybko ją polubił i wydawało mu się, że ona to odwzajemnia, jednak każda próba "wproszenia" się do niej kończyła się szybką wymówką. A to miała gości, a to nie posprzątane, a to remont... Wcześniej myślał, że zbywa go przez brak sympatii do jego osoby, ale teraz znał już bardziej prawdopodobny powód. Wstydziła się tego, jak musiała mieszkać. Z resztą, wcale jej się nie dziwił. On też nikogo by nie zapraszał, gdyby mieszkał w takich warunkach. - Nie ufam jej. - dodała dziewczyna, biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty. - Czemu dołączyła do RO dopiero po zakończeniu wojny? Czego ona chce bronić? - Może poczuła patriotyczny obowiązek? - zapytał. Izabela prychnęła, patrząc na niego z wyższością. On dobrze znał to spojrzenie, więc w duchu skulił się, jednak na zewnątrz patrzył na nią z dumą. Nie chciał, by pomyślała że się jej boi, nawet jeżeli było to prawdą. - Jest rosjanką. - powiedziała. - Ona może kochać jedynie swój kraj, ale nie nasze Danville. Ciężko było nie przyznać jej racji. Fineaszowi również wydawało się to dziwne, jednak nic nie mówił. Gdy chciał już rozwiać swoje wątpliwości i w końcu zmienić temat. Od dłuższego czasu chciał porozmawiać z Izą o ich relacjach. Zapytać kim dla niej jest i kim ona chciałaby być dla niego. Niestety, gdy otwierał usta, ona mu przerwała. - Musisz już iść. - powiedziała szybko. - Mama zaraz wstanie i nie chcę żeby cię tu zobaczyła. Fretka otworzyła leniwie oczy, po czym szybko podniosła się z miejsca. Lata służby w Ruchu Oporu nauczyły ją przewidywania potencjalnego zagrożenia. Po obaleniu Dundersztyca podlegała wyłącznie pod prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, Francisa Monograma. Była wyjątkowo posłuszna, wykonywała każdy jego rozkaz nie zastanawiając się nad jego sensem. Chociaż nie ukrywała, dziwiło ją ostatnie polecenia. Nigdy bowiem nie spodziewałaby się, że będzie musiała kontrolować ulice. I nie, nie miała łapać przestępców (od tego byli specjalnie wyszkoleni funkcjonariusze), tylko tak zwanych "bandytów". Czyli tych, którzy głosili inne poglądy, niż te, które wyznawał pan prezydent. Teraz był to margines, ale świeżo po obaleniu Dundersztyca jego zwolennicy wychodzili na ulice, by okazać swój sprzeciw. Do obowiązków Ruchu Oporu należało pozbyć się problemu. Najlepiej na zawsze. Teraz ludzie nie protestowali. Głównie ze strachu oraz braku pieniędzy na wyżywienie rodziny. Flynn'ówna nie narzekała, dzięki temu jej praca była łatwiejsza. Zadzwonił telefon. Czym prędzej podniosła słuchawkę, odbierając. - Fretka Flynn. - powiedziała szybko. Głos za słuchawką był dość oschły, taki, który ona dobrze znała. To był sam prezydent. Jeżeli dzwoni do niej osobiście i to z samego rana, znaczy, że musiało coś się stać. - Zaraz będę. - powiedziała, po czym rozłączyła się. Ubrała się pośpiesznie w nowy mundur. Tym razem nie ubierała czarnego kompletu w którym czuła się swobodnie. Nowe porządki zmusiły ją do ubierania długiej bluzy na długi rękaw w ciemno-niebieskich barwach i spodnie tego samego koloru. Nie zabrakło również typowo żołnierskich glanów. Nie powiadomiła nikogo, że wychodzi. Z resztą, nie było potrzeby. Jej rodzice mieli twardy sen, więc nie zbudziłoby ich nawet bombardowanie. Nie miała oczywiście spotkać się z nim osobiście. W końcu z Danville do Waszyngtonu dzielił kawał drogi. Miał tu jednak swojego przedstawiciela, który zajmował również stanowisko najważniejszego strażnika sprawiedliwości, Monty'ego Monograma. Oboje pozostawali w chłodnych relacjach, jednak jeżeli chodziło o sprawy państwowe potrafili się dogadać. Będąc na miejscu, kamerdynerzy otworzyli przed nią drzwi. Rudowłosa weszła do środka pewnym krokiem, idąc w dobrze znanym sobie kierunku. Do jego gabinetu. Okazało się, że nie był sam. W środku był też jego podwładny, Jeremi Rarity. Flynn'ówna od dłuższego czasu przeczuwała, że łączą ich specyficzne uczucia, jednak nie chciała w to wnikać. Nic nie obchodziło ją życie polityczne polityków, chciała tylko sumiennie wypełniać swoją pracę. - Witaj. - powiedział Monty, gdy ta bez pukania weszła do środka. Siedział na swoim fotelu, patrząc na nią jak na śmiecia. Dziewczyna nie reagowała, była przyzwyczajona. Poza tym, przyszła tu po zadania, a nie po przyjaciela. Takowego nigdy nie miała. - O co chodzi? - zapytała szybko, starając się nie patrzeć na Jeremiego. Uważała się za osobę tolerancyjną, jednak nie mogła wyzbyć się odrazy jaką żywiła do zielonej rasy. Zielonoskórzy przybyli na te ziemie niedługo po zawiązaniu Unii. Miał być to akt tolerancji i międzygatunkowego porozumienia. Zieloni nie różnili się od Ziemian niczym poza kolorem skóry, jednak w Fretce było coś, co sprawiało, że po prostu nie mogła im zaufać. I nic w tym dziwnego. Często zajmowali najwyższe stanowiska, zabierali pracę rdzennej ludności planety. Wielu skarżyło się też, że niektórzy z nich zajmują się tak zwanym "czarnym biznesem". - Włosi zaczynają się buntować. - oznajmił Monogram. - Nasze służby przekazują o Ruchach Oporów, czy nawet możliwości utworzenia Armii Powstańczej. Amerykanie mieli bowiem duże zapędy imperialistyczne. Nie wystarczyły im obie Ameryki i, choć ledwo podnieśli się po wojnie domowej, bez problemu zajęli kawałek Europy. W tym również i Włochy. - Mam się tym zająć? - zapytała. - Po to cię wezwaliśmy. - odparł, patrząc na nią z politowaniem. - Namierzyliśmy jednego z ich ludzi. Wyślij zaufaną sobie osobę, by zdobyła jego zaufanie. Musi skutecznie go omamić. - Ile cel ma lat? - 14. Dziewczyna prychnęła śmiechem, jednak ostrzegawczy wzrok Monograma szybko przywrócił jej powagę. - Nie należy lekceważyć nikogo. - powiedział karcąco. - Skoro wiesz już co robić, odmaszerować. Bez słowa pożegnania Fretka opuściła pomieszczenie. Nie miała cienia wątpliwości kogo powinna wysłać na tę misję. Nie myśląc długo poszła do domu najbardziej zaufanego żołnierza, Izabeli. Kategoria:Odcinki